Benutzer Diskussion:Gunblade73/Archiv 6
---- Smalltalk Hi. Ich hätte da mal eine Frage zum Bild der Woche. Kann man sowas auch als Vorschlag abgeben? Es ist zwar ein Bild, aber es ist auch zum Teil ein Video. Und wollte ich lieber erst fragen, bevor es dann rausgenommen wird. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 07:56, 30. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Cool :D Wird auch mal Zeit für eine Abwechslung [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D'' Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:46, 30. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Yuhuuuu. Lasst den Alkohol fliessen. Die erste offizielle Nachricht die von mir stammt. Aber für mich was alkoholfreies. Ich bin noch jugendlich XD [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 08:32, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Ich hätte da mal eine Frage zum Meilenstein. Wir haben 3.551 Artikel. Der letzte der erstellt wurde war der vom Mastophant. Un der davor war Alexander. Wäre also nicht Alexander der Meilenstein. Dieser Mastophant ist ja der 51.? [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:57, 10. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Meinen Respekt, mit so etwas habe ich nun gar nicht gerechnet oO Es wird definitiv schwer für mich werden, das zu übertreffen. Aber dafür habe ich jetzt erstmal genug Zeit, mir auch eine rechtfertigende Rache auszudenken... Und glaub mir, sie wird FÜRCHTERLICH SEIN!!!!EINS!!!1ELF >DDDD --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 16:20, 10. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Wenn du mir sagst, welche beiden Waffen das sein sollen, dann schreib ich sie als Vorschlag :D [[User:Snow90|'Snow']][[User talk:Snow90|'90']]10px|link=Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII 22:07, 18. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Na ja, das Problem dabei ist, es gibt nicht so viele geile Waffen in FF und die besten sind schon alle genannt worden :D [[User:Snow90|'Snow']][[User talk:Snow90|'90']]10px|link=Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII 00:26, 20. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hab vieleicht malwieder was brauchbares für die Neuigkeiten. Schauen sie hier Miss Chefina :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:52, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Ich hab mal eine Bitte. Könntest du meine zweite Vorlage löschen. Ich benutz meine erste ja schon kaum, geschweige denn die zweite. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:34, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Danke oberste Chefin :D Ein Jahr ist es her. Ich kann mich noch dran erinnern als ich die Signatur per Hand geschrieben hab, weil ich keine Syntaxkenntnisse hat. Und jetzt? Jetzt gehöre ich zum "Hauptteam". (Bei Anfrage kann ich es dir erklären). Und vieleicht folg der nächste Keks wenn ich den Monster-Katalog beendet hab *fingerkreuz*. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:37, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Mir ist wieder eingefallen, dass ich meinen (inoffiziellen) Beruf hier als Anchorman schon lange nicht mehr nachgegangen bin. Also hätte ich hier wieder was :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:05, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hab hier und hier wieder was :D Ist zwar nicht das aktuellste, aber eine Erwähnung ist es vieleicht wert. Beim zweiten musst du ein bisschen scrollen um den Kontext zu erhalten. Sind zwei Charaktere. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 10:56, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hi Gunblade danke für deine erklärung jetzt ist mir alles ein bisschen deutlicher, werde schauen wie ich das hinkriegen. Betriff der zeitmagier geb ich dir recht, Lulu hatte zwar Magie benutzt aber hauptsächlich Elementare Zauber benutzt. Und noch eine Frage wäre es ok um die Koppelungen von FF VIII hierein zu Posten??? FF-Zocker (Diskussion) 12:14, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Sonst poste ich die Koppelungs geschichte mal und du schaust es dir an ob es was für hier ist. FF-Zocker (Diskussion) 11:41, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Also bezüglich der "Liste der Blitzballspieler", mach ich erstmal lieber nichts. Ich warte erstmal ab bis alle Blitzballspieler aufgelistet wurden. Sonst wäre es zu viel Arbeit bei jeder Erneuerung den Artikel zu bearbeiten. Und außerdem muss ich erstmal den Ekstase Artikel zu ende schreiben :D Und noch was. Innerhalb won knapp 6 Tagen 50 Artikel! Da haben wir alle ein großes Lob verdient. Also die was Artikel erstellt haben. Alos Du, Cloud, Rio und ich :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:58, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Das wäre echt cool :D Aber so viel wie in letzter Zeit kann ich dann auch nicht mehr hier edetieren. Wegen der Schule. Aber damit das Ziel nicht verloren geht, mache ich weiter am Monster-Katalog rum. Bin ja eh schon sowas wie der Beauftragte dafür :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 13:58, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke :) Hey, danke für deine Hilfe, ich habe es allein versucht, doch irgendwie hat es nicht ganz funtioniert, aber jetz tsind sie ja am richtigen Ort. Ein großes Dankeschön von mir! Ich finde es echt großartig, dass hier einem so gut geholfen wird :) GLG Dämmer aka Dämmerwald (Diskussion) 14:23, 27. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ach, noch etwas. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du (oder jemand anderes) immer Seymor geschrieben ha(s)t. Aber ich habe das Spiel ja auch gespielt und da wird er Seymour ''geschrieben. Ich wollte dich nur mal darauf aufmerksam machen. erneute GLG Dämmer aka Dämmerwald (Diskussion) 15:16, 27. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ach so ist das. Naja, ich dachte nur immer, dass der auch so geschrieben wird, weil das auch bei Google immer erscheint und meine Katze habe ich nicht wirklich selbstgezeichnet, auch wenn ich dies gerne tue. Ich habe sie mit Kitten Creator gemacht. Da kannst du alles mögliche machen. Du kannst deiner Katze ein beliebiges Aussehen verpassen, schau einfach mal rein ;) http://www.dolldivine.com/kitten-creator-1.php LG Dämmer aka Dämmerwald (Diskussion) 17:35, 27. Sep. 2012 (UTC) auch hier von mir eine Dankeschön, und ich hoffe hier bin ich nun richtig.... werde schauen was ich an missionen erledigen kann (wird aber viel arbeit für dich wegen meiner Rechtschreibung ;-) ) habe ein bild von Lulu reingemacht weil sie für mich die person ist die für Zeitmagie steht. FF-Zocker (Diskussion) 19:29, 29. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hilfe?!? o.O Kannst du mir eben schnell bei den Top Tens aushelfen? Ich möchte nur, dass du den neuen Abschnitt Dezember 2012: Top Ten der Cids in der FF-Reihe reinhaust, natürlich auch auf der Disku-Seite. Den Rest schaff ich schon, aber für das andere reicht die Kapazität meiner PS3 nicht aus... warum auch immer... o.O Werbung machst du ja wieder selber, oder? Gut. Danke dafür schon mal im Voraus ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 12:27, 1. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Eeeeeeeecht??? Wie cool ist das denn xD Was war denn so im Bericht enthalten? Hoffe, du kannst mir es noch ungefähr sagen ;) Und sry, dass ich auf Skype in letzter Zeit nicht mehr on bin, das hat einfach (neben meiner PS3, auf der das nicht geht -.-) mit meiner derzeitigen Situation in der Schule zu tun, wie du sicherlich weißt. Und nach den Herbstferien wirds nicht gerade besser, da werden dann die Klausuren im Wochentakt kommen >__> Wie ich mich schon darauf freuen werde... :/ --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 15:02, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Aha, okay o.O Komisch, wie man es nur schafft, zwei Wikis miteinander zu verwechseln... Aber egal, Werbung ist immer wichtig ;) Und ja, ich kann mir schon genau vorstellen, wo du die nächsten zwei Wochen sein wirst ;D Dabei wünsche ich dir viel Spaß und genieß einfach die Zeit dort, du weißt was ich mein :) Die Herbstferien sind nur in der ersten Novemberwoche, und danach halt... :X Und du kannst dir echt nicht vorstellen, wie viel Chemie auch in Biologie vorkommt! Und ich dachte, damit bin ich durch!!! >___< Da reichts eig schon, wenn ich "Cäsiumchloridlösung" oder "Dichtegradientenzentrifugation" sage... -.-' Naja, immerhin hab ich in der ersten Bio-Ex schon mal 13 Punkte gehabt, also gibts bisher noch keine großen Schwierigkeiten :) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 16:23, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bild der Woche Hey. Na, alles fit? Gut angekommen? Lass doch mal was hören :) Eigentlich war ich kurz davor, ein neues BdW reinzustellen, da ich nicht weiß, wie lange du jetzt kein Internet hast bzw. haben wirst und ich gerne mal den Stellvertreter spielen möchte. Ich hoffe, das wäre soweit in Ordnung gewesen^^ P.S.: Haha, ich hab grad nochmal bei deiner "Abwesenheitsnotz" gesehen, dass du an meinem Geburtstag, also dem 21., wiederkommst xD ... Zufall??? o.O --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 15:34, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Sie ist wieder da... :O Sieh an, dich gibts ja auch noch. Wie wars denn so, zwei Wochen ohne Internet? Bestimmt nicht gerade einfach, das klingt bei dir fast wie ein Entzug xD Achja, folgendes: #Danke für deine Glückwünsche :) Ich hab auch alles bekommen, was ich mir auch erhofft hatte >D Und glaub mir, ich weiß wie das so ist nach ner langen Zugfahrt. Aber hey, lieber etwas später als gar nicht, oder? ;) #Ein zweites Dankeschön für den Keks :D Katzii und ich haben einfach Spaß dabei, darum machen wir das ja hier^^ (*Hustnatürlichalleanderenhierauchhust*) #Hast du nächste Woche iwann Zeit? Dann könntest du mir (und vllt dann auch Katzii, müsste ich mal fragen, ob sie Lust hat) bei Skype ALLES erzählen, was du so bei dem bestimmten Jemand gemacht hast. Ich bin neugierig wie ne Flunse xD #Zum Abschluss: Schön, dass du wieder da bist ;) Damit wär alles gesagt. Man hört von sich ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 15:00, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hi Gunblade, Ich habe mich mit eurem "Wiki Vorstellen" Problem befasst. Ich habe alles überprüft und es scheint alles mit eurer Anfrage in Ordnung zu sein. Es kann sein, dass es ein Bug ist, jedoch würde ich euch bitten nochmal ein Antrag zu stellen und die beiden Photos neuzuladen. Nur damit wir sicher sind, dass ein Bug vorliegt. Grüße, Mira84 19:43, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Du hast recht, is wieder nichts passiert. Es muss ein Bug sein. Wir leiten es weiter an unsere Entwickler, damit sie sich das ansehen können. Ich halte dich auf dem laufenden. Hoffentlich kriegen wir es bald hin, dass euer Wiki auch vorgestellt werden kann:) Grüße, Mira84 20:35, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hallo ich bin neu hier und glaube ich habe auf der Missionsseite einen fehler gemacht bzw. ich habe das mit dem Tilden nicht ganz verstanden wenn man das Puzzelteil anklickt hat aber irgendwie doch geklappt erkläre mir das bitte mal etwas genauer wie dies funktioniert. mit freundlichen grüssen Riosaix Riosaix (Diskussion) 00:59, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Das mit der unterschrifft habe ich auch noch nicht so gerafft weil bei mir immer diskussion hinten dran hängt kann man das auch irgend wie anders machen ?Riosaix (Diskussion) 08:48, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich verstehe eh noch nicht alles zb das mit den Benutzer Boxen wie ihr sie hier alle habt ja wäre nett wenn du mir da etwas hilfst wie das hier so alles funktioniert mit farben und etc.Riosaix (Diskussion) 09:07, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) PS Bin mom im Final fantasy Almanach Chat Riosaix (Diskussion) 09:08, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) hiho habe das Ixion Bild von der Mission die ich gemacht habe bearbeitet jetzt sieht man ihn ganz und nicht nur den Kopf [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 13:50, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Idee Benutzerbox Braine Balu Besiegt Spiel Final Fantasy X-2 [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 18:48, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Was sind WT ? und sorry kommt nicht wieder vor [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 11:17, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) aha okay gut dann und wie findest du meine seite jetzt ? PS seit wann ist Adell mänlich ?[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 11:29, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) bin im chat nur so am rande es steht in deinem WT und ich habe grad gelernt das ich da nichts ändern darf also sage ich es hier[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 11:35, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) okay na dann bis heute abend oder so habe auch neue idee für benutzerbox schon geshn ? okay alles klar hbe etwas in mein Blog geschrieben mal sehn wies ankommt.[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 11:45, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) abend kannst du mir helfen wie ich meine optionalen Blitball kategorie in eine packen kann so das man wenn man jeden einzelnen namen anklickt infos bekommt wo genau man sie findet ich hab schon mal angefangen aht aber jetzt jeder eine eigene seite [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 16:55, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hi ho ich wollte nur erwähnen das ich gesehen habe das ihr ihr Syemor Guado geschrieben habt es aber Seymour Guado geschrieben wird steht so im Lösungsbuch von Square Enix--[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 11:15, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) okay wobei ich dazu sagen muss das er bei mir im Spiel auch so geschrieben wird und im Innlett des spieles er auch so geschrieben steht.[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 12:26, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) okay ist in ordnung habe verstanden jetzt sei du mir aber nicht böse wenn ich sage das mir die englische schreibweise besser gefällt aber ist okay dann ist es halt so aber danke für die erklärung PS ich habe die deutsche version da mein untertext deutsch ist mit freundlichen Grüßen [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 13:15, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Angenommene Mission Twamel Schau dir mal bitte bei mir im Profil unter der Kategorie Meine Design Küche meine idee zu Twamel an und sage mir ob man das so verwenden kann mit freundlichen Grüßen[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 01:23, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) 'Zu deiner Antwort bezüglich Mission Twamel' okay ich werde es überarbeiten weil es ist einleuchtend aber danke für die warmen worte ich lese mir das ganze noch einmal durch und sage dir bescheid wenn ich es überarbeitet habe mit freundlichen grüßen [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 09:59, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Überarbeitete Mission Twamel so ich denke nun ist es besser schaue es dir an Text siehe Meine Design Küche mit freundlichen Grüßen [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 11:52, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ich habe die worte neu gewählt und mit eigenen worten wieder gegeben ich hoffe so passt das jetzt was denkst du ? mit freundlichen grüßen [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 17:19, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Mission Abschließen okay ich kopiere alles und setze es rein machst du für mich dann nochmal das mit der missionsvorlage in mein Profil kopieren wäre nett danke mit freundlichen Grüßen [[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 17:36, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) 'Mission Abgeschlossen' mission abgeschlossen ps kannst du mir noch mal erklären wie das mit dem Missions kästchen geht in mein Profil zu kopieren ? oder wäre nett wenn du das für mich machen könntest und mir in meiner Disskusions seite es noch mal kurz erklären könntest gruß[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix''']] 20px|link=Special:Contributions/Riosaix 17:48, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC)